Designation: Phantom
by SomeAroNerd
Summary: AU. Phantom is a realistic Android created for information gathering purposes by a ghost-like alien race. With the abilities of some of the planet's greatest warriors, and the stealth capabilities and learning potential to assimilate with any species, it's the perfect warrior. Its mission? Prepare the planet known as Earth for imminent invasion.


_System Start-Up initiated_

_(Central processor online)_

_Designation: Phantom_

_Mission:_

_(Human disguise protocols initiated)_

_Gather information_

_(Visual alterations in effect: Appearance: Human Male)_

_Report wirelessly to Origin Planet: Designation: Phantasma Alpha_

_(artificial lung functions online)_

_Prepare Designated Planet for invasion_

_(Auditory systems online)_

"-shit Tucker get over here!"

_Target: Sole Inhabited Planet of Section 238: Locally known as Earth_

"Oh my god, is that-"

"He can't be any older than us..."

_Earth inhabitants detected. Designation: Humans_

_Objective: Mimic_

"Is he alive?"

"Oh god he's like ice...

_Activating Heaters: Objective: Average Human Body Temperature_

_Scanning..._

_Calculating Average..._

"I can't find a pulse..."

"Fuck, you mean he's...?"

_Query: Pulse_

_Scanning..._

_Human Subjects Possess a Vascular Muscle that pumps liquid through their system. Appears Necessary for survival._

_Conclusion: Heart supplies pulse_

_Query: Heart_

_Designation: Phantom possesses a similar artificial vascular muscle_

_Solution: Activate Heart_

"No... Wait! There it is! He has a pulse! He's warming up too, I think he's going to be okay!"

_Conclusion Accurate Solution Successful_

_(Visual sensors online)_

_Visual Observation: Designation: Phantom within metal containment unit_

_Human: Designation: Male  
>Observation: Skin:BrownEyes:Green/Hair:Brown/PhysicalThreat:Minimal/MentalThreat:Unknown_

_Human: Designation: Female  
>Observation: Skin:BeigeEyes:Violet/Hair:Black/PysicalThreat:Minimal/MentalThreat:Unknown_

"Tucker, he's waking up!"

"Hey, are you okay man?"

_Request: System Diagnostic: Confirm?_

"Performing system diagnostic. Conclusion: All systems performing optimally. Query Redundant."

"What?"

_Request: Repeat_

"System diagnostic complete. Conclusion: All systems performing optimally. Query Redundant."

"I think he might have hit his head... How many fingers am I holding up?"

_Request: Identify numerical value of human fingers_

"Processing request... Conclusion: Three. Query Pointless."

"What's your name? Do you know where you are?"

_Query: Designation [Human]: Daniel Fenton_

_Query: Location: Metal Containment Unit._

"Designation: Daniel Fenton. Location: Metal Containment unit. City Designation: Unknown. Country Designation: Unknown. Planet Designation: Earth."

"Well at least he knows where he is. Roughly."

"Shut it Tucker. Okay, Danny? Can I call you Danny?"

_Request: Personal Designation reassignment: Confirm?_

"Affirmative. Human Female Authorized to refer to 'me' as Designation: Danny Fenton."

"Why is he talking that way? Why are you talking that way?

"Tucker!"

_Request: Information: Speech Patterns_

"Processing request... Unclear. Elaboration required; Like what?"

"You're talking like a robot, dude."

_Speech Patterns Suspicious_

_Solution Required_

_Further assimilation recommended_

_Modifying speech patterns to fit local patterns..._

_ERROR: Not enough source material_

_Processing..._

_Solution: Continue prompting discussion._

"Negative. I do not speak like a robot."

"Are you even hearing yourself? Yes you do!"

"Tucker, will you stop, he's obviously got some sort of brain injury and you're just aggravating him!"

_Assimilation in progress_

"Negative. No errors in central processors."

_Recommendation: Observe and Copy Human emotional processes: Confirm?_

"See? Who the hell says that? Why are you talking like that?"

_Verbal Pattern Assimilation: 30%_

"Query: like what?"

"Like- Man we've been over this! You're speaking like a robot!"

"Damn it Tucker, yelling is not going to help the situation, we need to get him to a Hospital!"

"Medical Treatment not required. Designation: Danny in perfect health."

"You're speaking like a robot and it's freaking me out."

_Verbal Pattern Assimilation: 56%_

"He can't help it!"

"False statement: Designation: Danny resolving speech error."

"What?"

"What?"

_Request: Repeat_

_Verbal Pattern Assimilation: 63%_

"Designation: Danny resolving speech error."

"Well what does that mean?"

"Tucker, he has a concussion, just stop."

"No! We don't even know that for sure! He could totally be messing with us!"

"Oh my god, seriously? We thought he was dead a second ago, and now he's pranking us?"

_Verbal Pattern Assimilation: 79%_

"Well-"

"Tucker, you're a complete idiot! He was like ice when we found him! He's obviously been sleeping out her for a long time, do you really thinkhis intention was to fuck with us by talking funny? That's incredibly, stupid! He's sleeping in dumpster for God's sake, Tucker!"

_Metal containment unit: Designation: Dumpster_

_Verbal Pattern Assimilation complete._

_Calculating best course of action..._

_Solution: Mockery_

"Stupid, but true."

"What?"

"I knew it!

"What do you mean?"

_initiating Emotional Mimicry: Smile_

"Designation: Danny was totally fucking with you."

"I told you so."

"Shut up Tucker, that's not important. Why are you out here?"

_Query: Current location_

_Processing..._

_Query Unclear. Further information required._

"Where else would I be?"

"Inside! I don't know! In your house! Why are you in a dumpster?"

_Query: Location: Dumpster_

_Query Unclear. Further information Required._

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because it's a dumpster!"

"Dude, when you're asking yourself why you shouldn't be hanging out in a pile of trash, you know you've reached a new low."

_Dumpster: Qualification: Container of human Refuse_

"Tucker! Look, Danny, where are your parents?"

_Query: Parents_

_No information found._

"I don't have any."

"Oh... I'm sorry. Do you have a place to stay?"

_Query: Place of Residence_

_Designation: Phantom: Place of Residence: Dumpster_

"Here's good."

"Dude, you can't live in a dumpster."

_Query: Dumpster: Unfit for residence_

_Further information required._

"Why not?"

"Because you'll get sick! or worse! You can't stay here! It's filthy!"

_Dumpster: Unfit for Residence: Illness due to unhygienic conditions._

"Oh."

"'oh' he says..."

"Tucker, shut it. Do you have anywhere else to stay, Danny?"

_Query: Potential residence_

_Solution: Dumpster  
>Not Viable: Designation: Dumpster: Houses Human refuse <em>_not__ Designation: Phantom_

_No further solutions found. insufficient Knowledge of Area._

_Query: Collect Information_

_Solution: Explore_

_Solution: Scan surroundings_

_Solution: Query Humans  
>Solution Viable.<em>

"No... Do you have any suggestions?

"Well..."

"Sam, don't you dare."

"Oh come on, Tucker, he's harmless!"

"You don't know anything about him!

_Designation: Phantom_

_Query: Capable of harm_

_Resources:_

_High powered ectoplasmic lasers generate sufficient temperatures to melt through metal and stone structures_

_Sonic emissions at pitch and volume sufficient to kill humans at close range_

_physical strength: sufficient to lift up to 4000 tonnes_

_Capable of complete intangibility_

_Capable of complete invisibility_

_Capable of flight at speeds exceeding two hundred miles per hour_

_Temperature control: Manipulation and generation of ice well exceeding necessary to kill humans_

_Learning potential: Hyper-accelerated absorption of information through observation_

_Query: Use of Resources_

_Unrestricted [Exception: Secrecy]_

_Query: Killing Humans_

_Unrestricted [Encouraged: Secrecy]_

_Designation: Phantom: Capable of extensive Harm_

"He's a homeless kid and he needs a place to stay, Tucker."

"Yeah, I get that, but this isn't the solution. You could get hurt."

"He won't hurt me Tucker, I trust him."

"You don't even know him!"

_Designation: Harmless..._

"He's Harmless, and I've made my decision."

_False._

"Fine then, but I'm coming with you to keep an eye on him."

"Danny, how would you like to stay with me? My house is huge so there's plenty of space for you, as long as you don't let my parents catch you."

"Really?"

_Designation: Harmless..._

"Yeah, come on, I bet it beats a dumpster any day."

"Thank you, thank you so much."

_Convenient._

**Eh, it was an idea, it's two in the morning, I'm feeling gutsy.  
>Don't worry, no further chapters will be written this way, this is just a shitty surreal prologue adapted from a run on sentence rough draft I posted on tumblr.<strong>


End file.
